


Late-Night Target

by existent_trashcan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alex is strange, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crayons, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, John Is a Good Boyfriend, Lams - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Randomness, Starbucks, Target, but enough about me, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existent_trashcan/pseuds/existent_trashcan
Summary: John works at Target and his boyfriend pops up a few minutes before it closes.





	Late-Night Target

**Author's Note:**

> i cant do summaries  
> wrote this at midnight dont judge me  
> enjoy!!  
> i feel like i seem so boring with these notes lol  
> check out my tumblr to see my not-as-boring side  
> booksmusicalsandtrash.tumblr.com

John sat in Target at 9:43 PM with nothing to do.

He would’ve left, but for some reason he wasn’t allowed to until 10:00, when it closed. He checked his phone and sighed. 9:44. He decided to scroll through Instagram, since people didn’t usually come at this time. He was scrolling through Be More Chill memes when a person walked in. He looked up to see his boyfriend run in, grab a basket, and bolt into the art aisle. John pretended to use his phone as he stalked him until Alex rushed over to checkout.

“Oh, John!” he exclaimed with joy. “Wasn’t expecting to see you!”

“I already told you I was working,” John replied, yawning.

“Oh, well… I forgot you worked here.”

John raised an eyebrow at what was in his boyfriend’s basket. “51 boxes of crayons?”

“Don’t ask,” Alex said, looking slightly tired. “Is your Starbucks open?”

“Sir,” John started.

“I know you work here, but don’t call me sir, we’re dating and have known each other for years.”

“Okay, Alex, I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m literally the only employee here,” he deadpanned. "I'm not even allowed to work there, I'm not a barista."

“You know how to make coffee.” Alex pointed out.

“Yes, but-”

“Get me some Starbucks,” he said, giving John a large smile that made his insides melt.

John sighed. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“You’re pretty cute yourself.”

John rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face as he began to scan Alex’s things.

“Seriously Alex, why the crayons?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I have time.”

Alex launched into an explanation about his newest argument with Jefferson, and how he’d challenged him to a contest as to who could buy the most things with ten dollars.

“You guys are fricking random.”

“Yep. 51 boxes of crayons. Beat that, Jefferson!” Alex exclaimed.

“You’re adorable and all, but can we just go home and I’ll make you coffee there?”

“But Starbucks,” Alex pointed out, pouting.

“Why am I agreeing to this?” John sighed.

“Because you love me.”

“You’re right, I do.” John smiled at his boyfriend, who grinned back. He finally finished scanning the crayons, and put them all in bags. Then he walked over to the Starbucks and began making Alex’s usual order.

“I didn’t even order!” he pointed out.

“I know you, and we’ve gone to Starbucks together a million times.”

“Okay then.”

John continued making the drink, and Alex sat on the counter.

“Babe, you can’t just sit on the counters.”

“I do what I want!” Alex stuck his tongue out at John. “You can’t stop me.” John looked at Alex for a full minute. “What?” He asked. John leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist, lifting him off the counter.

“John, what the hell.”

“Sorry, love, can’t have you messing up the counters!”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too.”

Alex looked at John with a smile. “Thanks for putting up with me.”

“Putting up with you?” John asked.

“I know I’m really annoying, but you put up with it.”

“Alex,” John said, “I love you. Even if I have to make coffee in Starbucks at 10 PM for you.”

Alex grinned, and John kissed him before returning to the drink-making. He finally finished and gave Alex the coffee. John looked at his watch. 10:03. “Let’s go home,” he said.

Alex nodded and laced his fingers through John’s.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
